


Christmas Crackers

by Odyssey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyssey/pseuds/Odyssey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! This isn't my first time writing fan fiction, but it is my first time uploading for Ao3. This is a quick little valdangelo fic where it's Christmas time up at upper east side.  Nico is sitting all alone, and Leo goes in to investigate! First kiss ensues. I don't know, some may consider this a little angsty, but I don't think it's that bad. It's omniscient to Leo, and I'm sorry if I screwed up his thoughts a bit. First Valdangelo fic I've ever written, so please leave feedback, even if it's just telling me how bad this is! Thanks! -Odyssey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Crackers

**Author's Note:**

> First valdangelo fic. I'm really sorry if Leo's a bit ooc.

"One... Two... Three... HEY!"

Around the round table, cheers erupted as Percy and Paul yanked open a Christmas cracker. Percy had gotten the hat and joke. Annabeth smiled, sitting on his lap, and placed the green tissue paper crown on his head. It tilted sideways on his wild, unruly dark hair, and the green matched his eyes almost perfectly. Annabeth tried to kiss him on the cheek, but everyone was packed together in the tiny apartment so she was accidentally thumped on the back and the kiss only made it to his chin. Everyone laughed and smiled. Sally, Percy's mom, gripped Paul on the shoulder. She seemed cool. Leo hadn't known her for very long, but he instantly knew that she was the best sort of person. Her face had dropped ten years of worry when she saw Percy for the first time in about a year. She was way different from Leo's mom, but like Esperanza Valdez, Sally Jackson was one of those people who made the room brighter just by being there. Briefly, Leo wondered if they would've been friends. He'd like to think so.

"Oi! Valdez! Wanna read the joke?" Percy asked, handing Leo the thin slip of paper.

Leo gave him a mischievous grin. Everybody had Leo read the horrible Christmas cracker jokes because he'd read it in a weird voice or tone that would somehow make it funny. Hey, he was Leo Valdez, the real McShizzle, bad boy supreme. Give him a problem, and he could fix anything. Through a claustrophobic pathway of elbows, the joke squeezed around the group to Commander Tool Belt. Imitating Percy's voice, he asked, "Hey, man, who's Santa's favorite singer?"

"Elf-is Presley," Leo snapped back to himself in Annabeth's most no nonsense, condescending tone, as if the answer was obvious. Annabeth snorted. Frank cracked a smile. Leo would've made a bow for what was clearly his adoring fans, but it was too tight in the apartment dining room. It was the first Christmas after the prophecy of seven, and Percy invited them all 'round for Christmas. Jason was celebrating with Thalia and Piper was with her dad, but everyone who didn't have a living direct family came, except Annabeth. She would be with her dad tomorrow. Leo figured Mr. Chase would get that she would want to spend this Christmas with Percy to make up for the one they had lost. The total people count was 1 Sally, 1 Paul, 1 Percy, 1 Annabeth, 1 Hazel, 1 Frank, 1 Death Kid, and 1 Flaming Valdez. Leo had been surprised when Nico showed up, and a bit disappointed. It was nothing against the little guy personally, but he was creepy. He had this crazy death aura that made you anxious the instant he stepped in the room. Leo had ADHD. He didn't need anymore restlessness. Everything worked out fine, though. There was nothing but light and happiness around the Jackson's table. Leo scanned the room again. Death boy wasn't there. Well, that explained a lot, but where was he?

"Hey, guys, 'scuse me a minute...." Leo mumbled as he tripped out of the crowded dining room. He looked around. There. Out of a slightly cracked open window, Leo saw Nico sitting out on the rickety old fire escape. Leo hoisted up the glass and clambered over the pane onto the flimsy metal contraption. Nico was sitting there, legs pressed against his chest, arms folded on his knees. The furry collar of his WWII aviator jacked blew across his cheekbones. When Leo's feet hit the fire escape with a clang, he looked up. Leo was going to make some joke about him avoiding the party, but it died in his throat when he looked at Nico di Angelo's eyes. For once, they didn't seem angry, or teasing, or guarded. Leo looked in his eyes and saw hurt. Pure, raw, hurt, a certain sadness Leo recognized. That's what he felt like when he had lost Festus. That's what he'd felt like.... when he lost his mom.

Instantly, Leo felt guilty for thinking bad about this guy. He always thought he was weird for being so isolated, plus there was the whole death thing, but Leo realized he was a teenage guy with his own problems. "Hey, mind if I join you?" Leo asked.

Nico shrugged. Leo could see the exhaustion in his shoulders. Insomnia, thought Leo. A freezing wind blew, ruffling through di Angelo's thick, dark hair. Nico didn't seem to mind. He just pulled his limbs a little closer to his chest to protect from the cold. Leo's teeth were chattering. He was only wearing a white collared shirt with jeans and suspenders, (hey, Aphrodite made him realize that what she put him in in California was a good look for him when he made it more casual) and the wind chilled him to the bone. Freaking Boreas.

"Hey, d'ya mind if...." Leo trailed off, gesturing toward his hand. Nico gave an almost imperceptible nod, and fire sparked to life. In a matter of seconds, a roaring blaze was nestled in Leo's palm. _Mucho mejor_. It illuminated the tiny space they were in. Below him, the city of New York grumbled in by, heedless of wind or weather. Leo always loved huge cities because a quiet spot felt so much more precious. He felt like all those busy, different people out there helped him blend in. On the window sill, there was one of those little gardening thingies with a plant that looked suspiciously like it came from Calypso's island. The light played across Nico's face, casting flickering shadows across his eyes. Nico was only a year or two younger than Leo, kind of, but he looked centuries older. Hazel once admitted to him that at first she thought Percy was some sort of disguised Roman deity, but Leo always thought Nico seemed more like a god. He radiated this old sort of feeling- like he'd witness a century pass and his family pass but he remained. He was also unbelievably powerful. Percy was the best, most dangerous demigod Leo had ever met, but could he summon an undead army? Yeah, didn't think so.

"Did Hazel send you?"

Oh, duh. Nico was still watching Leo expectantly, wondering why he was here. "Oh, no, man. Here on my own volition. It got a bit cramped in there, with everyone being all couple-y."

Nico nodded a bit bitterly, as if he understood. Hmph. Leo realized both he and Nico were 'the odd man out.' Maybe we should just get together, Leo thought suddenly. Woah, there, he told himself. Calm down. This is Nico di Angelo we're talking about. You guys are barely even friends.

The problem wasn't the fact that Nico was a dude. Dudes were hot, though not as much as chicks. Leo never ruled out the male gender in his relationship equations, even though he'd never actually been with a guy or a girl. Like seriously, did you _see_ Viggo Mortensen in The Lord of the Rings? Fortunately for him, Leo managed to keep his big fat trap shut and not voice any of these thoughts. Instead, he asked Nico something else that had been bugging him.

"Why would you think Hazel sent me out here?"

"She worries about me this time of year," answered Nico reluctantly.

"Oh, why?"

Nico gave him a look and Leo thought he may have overstepped his boundaries. But then, Nico sighed with resignation and continued on. "It's around the anniversary of my sister's death."

It took Leo a moment to understand. "Oh," he realized. "You had a birth sister?"

Nico gave him another funny look, like he was surprised Leo didn't already know that. Leo lived amongst the engines, man. Machines didn't gossip. "I, uh, yeah," Nico mumbled. "Bianca." Almost like a reflex, Nico started reaching for something inside his coat. Then, he froze. Leo sat still as Nico eyed him. After a moment, Nico seemed to make a decision. He reached all the way in his coat and brought out whet looked like a photograph. Wordlessly, the son of Hades passed it over. Leo felt a bit honored that Nico was sharing something with him, and that he trusted he wouldn't burn it accidentally. The thin, waxy paper was a photograph. It showed a boy and a girl, about the ages of ten and twelve. They were standing in front of the Washington monument. It was about October, judging by the vibrant leaves and the kids' attire. The girl was wearing an olive long sleeved teeshirt under a tan vest and a long skirt that seemed to have no particular color at all. A floppy cap the same color as her shirt sat on her long, thick locks of dark hair. Her skin was olive, and her eyes were a wide, innocent dark brown framed with thick lashes. Her smile was wide, one of those smiles with all her teeth that seemed brighter than the sun. Slung over one shoulder was an old-timey tan satchel. Her other arm was around the shoulder of a boy nearly a foot shorter, obviously her brother. His clothes were in the same muted, sepia tones as hers and he had the same skin. His hair was short and silky, but still managed to be unruly. His smile was crooked and a bit mischievous, but clearly the smile of a happy kid. His eyes twinkled. With a jolt, Leo realized he was looking at a young Nico di Angelo.

"I was about ten when that was taken," Nico mumbled. Leo didn't respond. He was still shocked that this healthy, smiling boy and the cold, creepy Nico di Angelo he knew were one and the same. But as he looked closer, he realized that they did look the same. Same eyebrows, same straight nose, same hint of constant anxiety in the eyes. Nico's shaggy mop hid his expression. His skin was a ghostly, sickly pale, so different from the dark tan in the photo. Nico hadn't always been the way he is now. Losing his sister had really messed him up. Leo knew that feeling. He had never been the same since his mom died. He couldn't stay in one place, he always had keep running to stay ahead of the grief. But Leo had found a home at Camp Half-Blood. Nico had no place.

"What?" Nico demanded.

"Huh?"

"You're looking at me funny."

"No, I'm not!" exclaimed Leo, hurriedly handing back the photo. Their fingers touched, and Leo felt weirdly warm. Like, he just drank his mom's coffee, warm. It only lasted a second, but Leo wished it had lasted longer. As Nico put the photograph away, Leo slid next to him. Nico didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to appreciate the heat coming off of the fire in Leo's hand.

"My mom died when I was eight," said Leo. He wanted to tell Nico something in return. "The, uh, machine shop where she worked burnt down." His voice cracked. "I survived. She didn't."

Nico nodded like he understood. Sometimes, that was the only thing you could do. Leo kept noticing things. Things he shouldn't notice. Like how hollow Nico's cheeks were, making a sharp contrast with his cheekbones. Or how thick and silky his hair was, and that it swept right across his temples and looked actually more of an oily, dark brown than jet black. Or how the flickering firelight made his dark eyes a liquid, brownish amber color. He shouldn't notice how Nico's fingers weren't necessarily spidery like he'd first thought, but instead long and elegant, making his hands seem like they belonged to someone older. Leo certainly shouldn't want to hold one.

But he did. And he wondered if anyone else noticed these things.

Neither boy had said a word since Leo had talked about his mom, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Somewhere along the lines, Nico had started leaning on Leo's shoulder, and now Leo was painfully aware of that. Nico was gazing at the fire with a tristful expression. Leo wondered what he was thinking of. His shimmering, liquid eyes seemed tired and old. His delicate lips were parted slightly.

_Don't do it!_ The sane part of him yelled at him. _You don't even know if he's gay! Don't ruin his Christmas even more!_

Leo was never one to listen to sanity. If he was, he would never have escaped alive.

Leo leaned down and kissed Nico di Angelo.

Nico's lips were soft and surprisingly warm. Immediately, Nico lifted his head off of Leo's shoulder, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he kissed Leo back. And it wasn't the soft, chaste, thing Leo had done to him, no. This was an honest to god kiss. Nico's hand came up and cupped around Leo's neck. Leo's arm snaked around Nico's waist, pulling him closer. Nico pressed harder, getting his tongue involved. Damn, was he good at this. For one panicky moment, that worried Leo. Nico obviously had some sort of experience. Then, he felt Nico's fingers twist in his hair, and he was having trouble thinking about anything other than Death Boy's mouth.

Nico pulled away, but Leo didn't open his eyes yet. Their noses brushing together, Nico planted a delicate, chaste kiss on Leo's lips. Then another. Finally, the two guys broke apart for good. They sat beside each other, fingers intertwined.

Someone lifted the window. It was Percy. "Hey, there you guys are! Just wanted to let you know, we're about to watch Star Wars V. Bit of a Christmas tradition."

Leo bounded to his feet. "That's the best Christmas eve tradition ever!"

"What's the Star War?" asked Nico warily.

Both Percy and Leo stared at him in utter disbelief. Leo was the first one to regain his composure.

"Dude, you've never seen Star Wars?" He let out a low whistle and extended his hand towards Nico, helping him up. "We must educate you, my young padawan."

They didn't let go of each other's hand once Nico was up. Percy smiled at that.

"Come on, Nico, Flaming Valdez," he said, gesturing for them to clamber through the window. "Time to show Nico the best thing humanity has offered since the forties."

Leo gave Nico's hand a reassuring squeeze. Nico grinned back, as if to tell Leo that this was the best Christmas he'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback!! Thanks! -Odyssey


End file.
